


First Day

by Robothead



Series: Mated [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Biting, Fluff, Formula One, Growling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Werewolves, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/pseuds/Robothead
Summary: Werelwolves are known. Most werewolves are regular Betas. Kimi is an Alpha, looking for a Mate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A new series! Inspired on Teen wolf, because Derek Hale=Kimi Raikkonen anyone?
> 
> I'm now posted a start, I need you guys to tell me if you want to read more!

Sebastian’s first day at the track is everything he imagined, and at the same time not at all.

As thought, most people are Betas like him. But high risk sports like Formula 1 seem to attract Alphas and he has already smelled out a few.

He isn’t too bothered by it, Alphas aren’t allowed to use their strength or speed, and most of them don’t care if you’re a Beta.

Of course there are the few that do and believe their Alpha status makes them better than anyone else but humans have the same problem.

Sebastian sniffs around subtly, taking everything in and quickly learning what smell belongs to what or whom.

He goes to his own garage for a pre race meeting and Christian introduces him to a few more people. 

The hairs on the back of his neck stand on edge as Helmut Marko takes his hand in a firm grip. The older man flashes his eyes red lightning quick and Sebastian curses himself as he tilts his head submissively for a second.

“Very good.” Marko mutters before going back to his office.

Sebastian quickly shakes it off, putting a bright smile on his face.

 

\-----------------------

 

Kimi walks around boredly, inhaling and dismissing scents. He knows them all, and any new he encounters are quickly dismissed as unimportant.

A few stray reporters make a move to walk over to him and he flashes his eyes, making them stay where they are.

He doesn’t abuse his Alpha status often, but some things are just easier.

The only thing he really dislikes is the deep ingrained need to find a mate. Most Alphas don’t and settle with a Beta they love. Just like regular humans. But there’s always that nagging feeling at the back of their minds.

Contrary to popular belief Kimi isn’t as ice cold as his nickname may suggest. 

His parents are a mated pair and he grew up in a house that was filled with love. And when they found out he was an Alpha he had begun his search for that same love.

And he hates that he hasn’t found his mate yet. 

He has tried to settle with normal love, had loved his Beta girlfriend Minttu. But it hadn’t been enough for him and he didn’t want to put her through that. Breaking up had been way easier than he had thought.

He inhales the scents around him again, smiling at the delicious smell that hits his nose. Someone smelled really good.


	2. First Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your enthusiasm! I will try my best to make something good of this.

The first days fly by for Sebastian. 

He had gotten familiar with the paddock, all the while subtly sniffing out who was an Alpha and who was a Beta.

He isn’t the biggest fan of Alphas, since he had seemed to always encounter the power hungry ones. And he’s pretty sure Dr Marko is one of them.

The man was nice enough, telling him about what was expected of him in a neutral tone. His scent didn’t give away anything either. 

But Sebastian’s gut was screaming, the little action when they met more than enough to put him on edge around the man.

Which is probably why he finds himself cornered one night.

“I’m expecting a lot from you tomorrow during the Free Practices.” Marko’s voice is firm.

Sebastian looks up at him and nods. “Of course Sir.”

Marko nods approvingly at the use of sir. This Beta was perfect for him. 

“Do not let me down, little Beta.” He warns before quickly flashing his eyes, feeling immensely satisfied as Sebastian instinctively bares his neck.

This is how a Beta should act around an Alpha. He has no idea what goes through most Alphas minds, treating Betas as equals. It’s not for nothing that they are stronger and better than them.

Sebastian whines softly to himself as the older man leaves. This is why he dislikes Alphas. He has met the good ones, but in his experience the asshole Alphas win out.

He calms himself down before he leaves as well, not needing anyone to smell the fear on him and start asking questions. He wants to be in F1 and this is his chance. He can deal with an overbearing Alpha.

 

\---------------------------

 

The next day is the day he gets to see all the drivers in action. He has seen some of them around the paddock for the last few days but hadn’t really spoken to any yet. Of course he knows who they all are, having followed everything closely.

He checks again who the Alphas are, making a list in his head who to stay away from if possible. Maybe some are nice, but he doesn’t want to risk it yet. 

He mostly keeps to himself, letting the mechanics work in peace and just looking around at everything. 

Normally he’s a very tactile person, using touches and hugs to scentmark everyone around him. But he doesn’t feel at home here yet. It doesn’t feel like Pack yet.

He hopes over time it will. His side of the garage seemed like a nice fun loving bunch, and they included him right away. 

 

When it’s time for him to get in the car, the words Marko had spoken to him the night before go through his head. His face hardens and he puts his helmet on. He will show them.

 

\---------------------------

 

Kimi looks on in surprise as the new Red Bull driver takes P1 in both Practices. The kid was fast.

He watches as he steps out of his car, taking his helmet off. Nodding to himself. Cute.

He forgets all about the new Red Bull driver as he catches another whiff of that delicious scent, looking around himself to see who it could possibly be.

Seeing no one he hasn’t smelled before he shrugs. Must have been someone passing by then. He will find out sooner or later.

 

\------------------------------

Marko nods approvingly.

“Very well done Sebastian. We’re proud of you.” He smiles at him.

Sebastian grins. “Thank you Sir.” 

Maybe he wasn’t so bad. Maybe Sebastian just had to prove himself first.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment to tell me if you want more of this! :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Kissing your pain away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633588) by [Quagswagging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging)




End file.
